Defend the Mega Force HQ!/Strategy
Introduction Defend the Mega Force HQ! it's a difficult mission where players need to stay alert for any possible outcome that is introduced. This guide will explain some of the do's and don'ts when deciding to play this mission with a team or alone. Strategy Guide Red Bull will always appear as the first NPC even if there is only one free space from the formed team or even if someone had Rescue Enchantment. Its best to have all four player managing each corners of the stage rather than having an npc in place (even Fabrico will only aim for one enemy), as the enemies spawns irregularly. (Meaning another enemy can spawn at the spot an enemy just spawned a few seconds ago.) All enemies will mostly head straight for the portal, and will only attack if theres someone in the way. (Except Megandroff/Gigandroff, which will often attack halfway as they walk straight to the portal.) Due to the possibility of Superarmored Enemies like L-3 and Megadroff/Gigandroff spawning at later timing, its best to have at least a player with armor-killing accessory or inherit, as the superarmored enemies can be a burden to deal with, alongside with the fact they can hurt a lot. Possible strategy for a 4-player team can be: *2 Crowd Control, 2 Armor Killer *3 Crowd Control, 3 Armor Killer *2 Crowd Control, 1 AoE attacker, 1 Armor Killer *1 Crowd Control, 2 AoE Attacker, 1 Armor Killer *4 Crowd Control (Very Risky, as sometimes the round may spawn super-armored NPC very often) Armor Killer *Wind Cross Hold *Poseidon Trident Last *Vertebral Blade (Not recommended, as the MP chews up easily.) Special/Super Crowd Control *Alastor Rage Dash *Gram Splendor (Fully energized) Hold *Dragonic Naginata Special/Super, Strong Dash *Dream Sack Special/Super *Saint Cross (Awakened, Not recommended as you can't regain MP by killing foes) Hold *Combat Operations Hold, Standing/Dash Special/Super Pusher (Knocks foes away from the portal) *Force Remover Hold, Charged Strong Last *Combat FS -Unit 00/02- Special/Super *Basho Fan Hold *Blaster Goggles Hold AoE Attacker (Sets traps) *Murky Auger *Sleight of Shinobi Dash, Jump Special/Super Other useful accessory *The Zodiac -Aquarius- (Weak/Strong Hold, Can recover mp and give strength boost.) *Seraphic Cross (Strong Hold, Can recover HP with the cross, and if the user dies, gives a temporary boost to everyone else present.) *Mega Guard (Weak Hold possible to attract nearby foes to target instead.) Suggested Skills Synthesis *Mega Finish (Full Combo dealer? Useful for those intending to use last attacks often.) *Rapid Motion (Useful for knockback attacks that are on hold attack) *Healing for Winners (If you want to nick every last hits to save your hide, this is the perfect one.) *Big Voltage (Pretty strong if you can maintain your voltage often.) *Berserker / Viking (for those who can dish out huge chunks of health away from foes.) *Sniper (Useful if you want to keep a huge distance) *Tanden Energy (Pair this with an Auto Guard and you get a decent tanky auto perfect blocker for most blockers.) *Auto Guard (Useful against unpredictable guard-able attacks) *Imposing Stance (Great for those who does hit and run.) *Revival (Can help a lot in a pinch, limited uses) Awakening *Valiant Effort (for those going with Berserker) *Prolific Ability (for those trying to attack afar) *Iron Defense (for those rushing in as a meat shield.) *Windy Breeze Gong (for MP waster)